


You Were A Storm

by PansexualDonnaNoble



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe Centric, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied Pricefield, Post life is strange, Wakes & Funerals, anyways these gays are sad and chloe needs a hug, could be better but im lazy, does that not describe all of life is strange tho, kates implied to be dead, mentions of past amberprice, remember when rachel got stabbed bc she radiates big dick energy and loves her gf, that fucking deer is rachel amber change my mind, theyve been through hell and u kno figuring out their gay ass feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/pseuds/PansexualDonnaNoble
Summary: After the storm, Chloe mourns





	You Were A Storm

When the dust settles, and the world goes back to normal, or as close to normal as you could get after a huge storm nearly wipes out your entire town, nearly killing your loved ones, and your best friend that you've secretly loved for years apparently rewinds time, they go back for her.

The junkyard was gone. All the things that proved Rachel Amber and Chloe Price had made it their home lost or scattered among the ground. Trampled upon by detectives and reporters. It makes Chloe sick. Seeing Rachel be seen by them as nothing more than a juicy true crime story. She was the whole world to her.

It tore Chloe apart, seeing years of their time together, the best fucking years of her life, laid out and destroyed, practically a graveyard of memories now. Another thing Arcadia Bay took from her.

There wasn't anything here left for either of them, both the storm and plethora of investigators made sure of that. Nothing except a girl who was long dead. And no amount of time travel bullshit powers would change that.

She deserved to be fucking alive. Rachel Amber deserved the fucking world.

She should be here, be here with Chloe, with Max. They would of loved each other.

Instead they make sure the world knows what happened. They get justice for her. Or try to. For Rachel, for Kate, and in some way even for Nathan Prescott. The whole world needed to know what Mark Jeffershit did. They would. And then they would blow this town.

And for the first time since her dad went out and never came back, Chloe goes to a funeral.

It's hella packed too, of course it was. It was Rachel. No one could forget her that easily. Apocalyptic storms be fucking damned.

Chloe can feel Max beside her, holding her hand, squeezing it. She hasn't forgotten the kiss. The confession. She just needs…time. Time to grieve. To…move on.

People come and go, saying things, remembering Rachel Amber, mourning. Chloe wants to yell. To lash out. They didn't know shit about her. They didn't know her. They didn't know Rachel took a knife for her, or the way her laugh made Arcadia Bay less shitty. Or how Rachel's lips felt godly on hers.

They didn't know shit.

Eventually it ends, but Chloe's feet fail to move. Instead she stands facing a tombstone, staring angrily at the letters.

The world feels quiet.

"Chloe? Do you need to…I can go, If you need to do this alone." Max's tone is laced with concern. Somewhere in the distance, Chloe hears thunder.

"This is all bullshit." Chloe's voice is far too small, and far too quiet, cracking.

"It is. I'm sorry."

It's all too familiar too, the numbness, standing at a tombstone hoping it's all a dream. The anger, at any and everything. At the world. Because what kind of fucking world does this?

Max stays, even as Chloe finally breaks down, falling onto the dirt, her knees aching at the action. As Max holds her, hands clasped.

They'd make it. They would get through this. And this time Max wasn't planning on leaving. Not without Chloe.

There was still so much to get through. But they had each other. They were partners in time after all.

There's more thunder, and then, finally, rain. 

And a deer.


End file.
